


Nightmares?

by AMNigma



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: Based on this prompt: Imagine your previously established OTP/3 is laying in bed together when Person A starts to squirm and pant in their sleep. Soon it becomes apparent that Person A is having a wet dream. What do Person B (and/or C) do?
Relationships: Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter
Kudos: 21





	Nightmares?

Their friendship had always been close-knit. So close-knit that sleepovers hadn’t really been something that they thought was weird. It had never been weird anyway. What’s weird about a few friends sleeping on the same bed together? Surely nothing. What’s the worst that could happen? 

“No.” 

Okay, except for that.

Slightly opening her eyes, Luz took a peek beside her. Willow was already sitting up, cuddling Gus, who seemed to be having a nightmare. 

“Wha,” she cleared her throat, feeling the rasp of sleeping set in her throat. “What happened?” 

“Oh,” Willow looked at Luz with worry, and slight surprise on the turquoise haired witch. “I’m not sure.” Frowning Willow continued to caress Gus, as Gus clung to whatever he was dreaming about. “He just started whispering and convulsing, suddenly.” 

Luz sat up, wanting to help. Rubbing her eyes and stretching her arms, Luz took a good look at the situation. 

“N-ah~” Gus looked flushed now that Luz could see. He was frowning, grabbing at something, and groaning. It’s as if he’s being tortured. 

“We should-” before Luz could hear what Willow was about to say, Gus gave a small scream as he curled himself up in a ball. It was only thanks to Luz and Willow that Gus wasn’t able to hurt himself. 

“Wake him up?” Luz continued the possible earlier thought that Willow had. 

Willow nodded without looking at her. “Yes.” 

~~

Willow was sinking in darkness, happy. Yet, she was whisked back to reality the moment that she heard Gus’ groans. Opening her eyes, she looked at the guy beside him and began patting his side, cooing to him. 

It was an action she didn’t know where she got, but she was sure has always helped Gus when he had nightmares. 

“You’re going to be okay,” she said, and there were some times, it felt and seemed like Gus could understand her through his sleep. 

This time though, Gus only whimpered. Opening her eyes once more, unsure when she closed them back, Willow yawned and looked at Luz, who was still sleeping soundly. 

“Gus?” Willow asked, another yawn threatening to escape from her mouth as the name came out. In response, Gus just moaned. Moving to cuddle up with the male witch, Willow caressed his face. “Gus?” 

“N-” he seemed to be in pain. “N-hnn-no.” 

Gus’s hand suddenly reached out to something in the air and grabbed it before proceeding to let his arms lay limp on his sides 

“Wha,” Willow looked up, afraid that they’d woken up Luz in the process of her helping Gus out. “What happened?” 

“Oh,” Willow gulped, helpless. “I’m not sure.” She breathed to mask her worry, but it must have shown on her face still as Luz looked at  _ her  _ with a worried face. “He just started whispering and convulsing, suddenly.”

Willow saw Luz sit up and Willow felt relieved, despite waking Luz up, Willow was glad for the help. 

Gus shook in her arms as he started breathing heavily. “N~ha~ah~” 

“We should-” Willow was about to suggest waking Gus up, though it was rare, they preferred not waking Gus up in the middle of a nightmare or fear of making him more scared. They could usually take care of it, but right now. 

“Argh!” Gus screamed with a whimper before snapping to curl himself into a ball. His hands were about to hit himself, but thankfully, Willow and Luz held Gus arms aside. 

“Wake him up?” 

Nodding her head, Willow spoke. “Yes.” 

~~

Matt was holding him up now. They’ve been at this for hours, and he doesn’t even know how much more he could take. Gus saw Matt’s mouth move, as if saying something with that signature smirk of his. 

He was cumming. He was, oh god he-

“-tus!” Gus had to catch his breath. “-us!” he frowned. That wasn’t Matt’s voice. Who was-

“Augustus Porter!” 

Sitting up in shock and fear of the unknown, Gus began to look around panicked. 

“Oh, thank god.” 

Before Gus could turn around to look at who had said that, he felt two pairs of arms wrap around him in warmth. 

“Wi-Willow?” Gus asked, as the girl breathed hard in relief. “Wh-what happened?”

Luz, on his other side, let go, Willow right after. 

“You were having a nightmare,” it was Luz who spoke as Willow nodded along. 

“A nightmare?” He hadn’t had one in a  _ long  _ time. He didn’t feel scared or anything, too. What was he drea-

“Hey, hey don’t remember it.” Willow, sweet that she is, hugged him while patting his back. Embarrassed, Gus hugged back to hide the flush on his face. “I’m sure it was a terrifying dream, but you’ve been brave. Don’t worry, don’t worry.” 

“I’ll get warm drinks,” Luz offered to which Gus didn’t say anything too. It was best they didn’t know about-

Gus widened his eyes, horrified. As soon as he was conscious of it, the wetness of his lower half garments were just obvious. He was only glad that a blanket was between his crotch and Willow’s body. This gave him enough time to hide it, but he had to change. 

“Is something wrong?” 

Willow let go of him and Gus internally shook to rack his brain to make up an excuse. Gus looked at Willow and figured, hey it was his friend. Maybe if he explained very, very nicely, it would be fine? He hoped so at least. 

“Gus?”

Gus gulped, worried of the backlash from his friends. 

“Hey, I’m back.” Luz came from the door with two glasses of water and a smile on her face, but as soon as their eyes connected, the smile disappeared out of sight, replaced with a frown. “What happened? Gus, are you alright?” 

“I-I need to-” 

“Gus?” Willow removed the blanket, probably to make sure that he wasn’t u comfortable, but this showed his wet front and blood rushed to his face in embarrassment. 

Luz and Willow looked at her wet pants, and they finally know that he was just having a-a-

“It must have scared you so much,” Willow cooed. 

“What?” 

“Pshh, that’s nothing!” Luz seemed to console him. “I once peed myself while asleep and my mom had me clean and dry my entire bed.”

“What?”

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, especially not in front of-”

Gus had never thought that he’ll be in a situation where he apparently had to choose between revealing that he had a sex dream or pretend to have peed on bed. No matter what he’d leave this room a scared witch, that was for sure. 

“I-” 

Willow took the blanket and covered it around his crotch. “There, now it seems like nothing happened.” 

“I mean, at least it was only on you. There didn’t seem to be any that was on the be-” 

Okay this was just embarrassing. “I didn’t-”

“Oh,” Luz stopped and looked at Willow behind him. 

“Of course you didn’t,” Willow patted his back and for a moment there, Gus actually felt relieved at revealing what had truly happened until, “You have nothing to be ashamed of. We’ll fix this for you. Go ahead and change.”

“Wait, no, no, no guys.” His face felt warm. Was he burning? “I didn’t p-pee.” 

“No!” Luz seemed to elongate the last letter, to which Gus felt more ashamed of. 

“I-I really d-” Gus covered his face with his hands. “I swear I didn’t pee.” 

“Of course, Gus. We understand.” 

“That’s water! I spilled some!” Luz proceeded to make use of the two cups filled with water that she was still holding and spilled them on the bed and over the blanket hiding Gus’ own- well, wetness. “See? Totally not pee.” 

He felt like crying. Gus felt tears on the verge of spilling forward. “I came!” 

There was a long,  _ excruciating _ silence after that statement that prickled into his heart like needles. Gus felt the tears now. So this was what immense shame felt like. 

“Came from where?” Luz asked and Gus looked up. 

“Gus, you were sleeping here.” Willow told him, as if  _ he _ didn’t know that. 

Gus, frustrated, hugged Willow tight. The plant witch’s body was always a cushion of warmth and healing for him when he was down and there was no better time than this. 

“I dreamed of Matt.”

“Matt?” Willow asked

“Mattholomule?” Luz whispered low with irritation. “I knew that guy was up to something he-” 

“No, Luz!” 

“Don’t defend him, Gus!”

“Luz, come on, let’s listen to Gus first.” 

With Willow’s gentle persuasion, Luz sat on the floor with a put as Gus mustered up the courage to explain because of course! Of course, he had to explain it  _ that  _ way.

“I-I,” He began, but the words don’t come out. 

“You don’t have to say it if you don’t want to, Gus. We’ll be here for you.” 

“I had sex with Matt!” There! He said that, now please let the ground swallow him up. 

“Oh,” for the second time that evening, Luz expressed that. “Uh, we-we kinda  _ know _ that. I mean-” 

“No, no, I mean,” Gus whimpered in guilt as he breathed in in an attempt to calm himself. “In my d-dreams.” 

Luz, still looking confused began to open his mouth, but Willow butted in. 

“Oh.”

“What?” Luz asked incredulous. “I don’t get it. What is it?”

Willow laughed, before looking at Gus. “I see now, then you can clean that up yourself. We’ll take care of the bed.” 

“What? Willow?”

“Don’t worry, Luz! You’ll figure it out with Amity.” 

Willow helped Gus up as she motioned her to the door to clean up. The last thing Gus heard as he exited was Luz asking: “What does Amity have to do with this?”


End file.
